


Order and Chaos

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Tony, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Pepper, F/M, Pepperony Week, PepperonyWeek20, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, angel Jane, background Loki/Jane, demon loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: You can't have one without the other.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Order and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand this is late, but I'm glad I got it done. I really like it.
> 
> Pepperony Week Day Four: History/Fantasy AU  
> Tony Stark Bingo (Card 3066) Square R2: Angel/Demon AU

The man stubbed his toe.

He hissed and bounced on one foot, leaning on a pillar for balance as he examined his smarting big toe for blood. There was none, just fire engine red skin throbbing and burning in the sun. The next few minutes would be sheer agony as he limped his way to the bus stop, where he would most surely miss the bus. 

All in a day’s work for a demon.

Pepper let out a breath, electric current rushing through her veins. Magic was still new to her, and at times she felt like a teenager getting behind the wheel for the first time. Shaking off the last few dregs of power, she turned to her mentor with a hopeful smile.

“How was that?” she asked.

Loki, in his finely tailored black suit with slicked-back black hair, tapped his thumb on his chin. “It was acceptable, but do you suppose his day is ruined?”

Pepper faltered. “Well… I mean, this is pretty inconvenient. Now he’s going to have to wait thirty minutes for the next bus.”

“But is this something he will remember tomorrow morning?” Loki paced in a circle around her. “Will he think back to this day years from now and still feel that same impotent rage? That, my dear student, is the mark of true chaos. And until you can create t chaos, I’m afraid you’ll never be ready.”

Times like this Pepper wished she’d chosen a different mentor. Hell, maybe she should have gotten into administration rather than demon studies.

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” a voice called out from the heavens. “Are you tormenting another protegee? Naughty naughty!”

Tony Stark appeared in a ray of light, his pure white suit immaculate. Sunglasses adorned his face, for no other reason than he thought they looked good on him. With him was Jane, the angel-in-training who went against the grain by wearing jeans and a plaid shirt under her white coat. They had met before and while they were technically on opposite sides, Pepper greatly admired the other woman’s passion and tenacity.

She was also much better at her job than Pepper. With a wave of her hand, the bus slowed down long enough for the limping man to reach his stop. He cried out in relief, the pain no longer bothering him.

“Nice job,” Tony said, high-fiving Jane. “You’re learning fast.”

“You’re a good teacher,” said Jane. 

Pepper tried not to watch them for too long. Loki never gave  _ her _ a high-five.

“I didn’t realize you would be interrupting our lesson, Stark,” Loki frowned. “Surely there are some orphans out there to give candy to.”

“We’ve already covered that unit. Now we’re onto killing demons with kindness,” Tony said. “Plus, I was hoping to have a word with Ms. Potts. If you don’t mind?”

That was not what Pepper expected to hear. She had, of course, met Tony Stark before. As one of the highest ranking angels in Heaven, he worked closely with their organization, foiling plots from rogue demons out to destroy the world and stopping Loki from leaving cracks in all the sidewalks for people to trip on. Though some might say the two men hated each other, there was something beyond the disdain in their eyes. It was in the faint smile Loki wore whenever Tony spoke. She could relate to that smile.

And now this legendary angel wanted to talk to her?

“Uh…” Pepper looked at Loki, who neither nodded nor shook his head. Leaving it up to her, then. “Sure, that’s fine.”

Tony offered her a hand, nodding at Jane as they walked away. “Keep an eye on this guy while we’re gone, okay?”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark, I can handle him,” Jane said, saluting. 

Loki scoffed. “Oh,  _ you _ can handle  _ me. _ Are you certain of that?”

Jane looked up at the powerful demon twice her size and a million times her strength and shrugged. “Yeah, I think so.”

While the two of them duked it out, Tony took Pepper by the arm and led her away. 

“Ah, they’re cute,” he said. “One of these days they’ll be partnering up for good, know what I mean?”

“Uh-huh,” Pepper mumbled. Tony Stark was much shorter up close than she expected. In fact, they were just about the same height. That should’ve helped calm her nerves, but it didn’t.

“Okay, Pepper.” Tony summoned a manilla folder with her name and photo on it. “Let’s see here… you’ve been in training for six months, proficient in minor annoyances and starting petty arguments between friends-”

“That last one was an accident,” Pepper said, not sure why she was defending herself. “I meant for them to spill soda in their popcorn. The fight was just them misinterpreting my suggestion.”

“Hey, work for you is work for us.” He flipped through the pages. “Says here you oversaw the reorganization of Hell’s inventory in the sixth circle. No fire, brimstone, or paper clips out of place thanks to you.”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“And you keep a detailed record of every paper cut and overdue library book you cause. I don’t think even Loki is that organized.”

Wherever this was going, Pepper wished he’d get to the point. It was still rush hour and there were so many people in the town square she could have step in puddles or drop their phones screen side down. 

“I’m glad you approve of my work ethic,” she said, smoothing out her black pencil skirt.

“I certainly do,” Tony grinned, “and that’s why I’d like to be your partner when you’ve finished training.”

A car screeched out of the parking lot, the sound mimicking Pepper’s thoughts. “What?”

Tony leaned in. “I want you to be my partner. You know, for the whole shoulder angel and demon schtick? You know about that right?”

“Yes. No…  _ yes! _ I mean…” Pepper shook her head. “Mr. Stark, I’m just a trainee. It’ll be years, if not decades before I’m at your level, and you could have any partner you want.”

“Well, you’re half right,” Tony said. “The truth is, I don’t do well with partners. Never have, and trust me, I’ve tried several times.”

Then what made Pepper any different? She would freely admit she wasn’t special. Not the top in any of her classes nor did she expect any honors upon graduation. Hell, she was pretty sure Loki only chose her as an apprentice because Romanov and Nebula were already taken. 

Yet here was Tony Stark asking her to work with him. Did wonders ever cease?

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she said, nails clawing at her palms, “and I’m flattered, I really am, but I don’t know if I’m ready to commit to a partnership just yet. There’s no telling how long my training will last.”

He shrugged. “I can wait.”

“But you might find a more experienced demon in the meantime.”

“Unlikely. I told you, I don’t work well with those guys.”

“Then what’s to say you and I would be compatible?” 

For a moment, Tony pondered her question. He spun on a heel, studying the crowd of humans oblivious to their presence. On the curb was a man about to make a turn. There was a broken bottle several inches from his right front tire. Pepper absently shifted the glass to the left. A flat tire would look good on her record; worth at least twelve paper cuts. 

The poor driver had no time to stop. He tried to swerve out of the way, but Pepper knew it was fruitless. Wherever he was going, he would be significantly late. Not to mention the fees he’d have to pay when his car was towed.

She was feeling rather proud of herself until the tires lifted off the ground, sailing a mere millimeter over the glass and landing back on the road. The driver stuck his head out in a panic, stopping short at a red light that came on at just the right time. No one else appeared to have noticed his car’s spontaneous flight, and the poor, confused man had no choice but to keep driving on his intact tires when the light turned green.

“Well, that was fun,” Tony said, wiping his hands. “Good work there, Pep. I didn’t even notice the glass.”

_ “You _ did that?” Pepper demanded.

Tony pretended to look around. “I don’t see any other angels here. Unless my eyes are finally going.”

“Are you kidding me?” Pepper snapped,” The car it- that was way too conspicuous. You’re lucky no one saw that.” 

“So says every one of my co-workers whenever I solve a problem,” Tony rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “You see what I mean? We need each other. Angels have a strict set of rules, rules I’m not particularly interested in. Demons have a specific reputation that you seem to have done your best not to live up to. Angels are meant to bring order to a demons’ chaos. You can’t have one without the other. So it only makes sense that a chaotic angel like me needs an orderly demon like you.”

This whole thing was completely absurd, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to believe it, too, but it was a testament to how persuasive he could be that she no longer did. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to offer him a hand to shake on it. Balling her fists, she stood up a little straighter.

“If we do this,” she said, “I won’t go easy on you. I need to do my job as much as you need to do yours.”

“Music to my ears,” he said. If his grin got any wider, his face would shatter. “Just promise me you’ll wear that skirt every day.”

Pepper frowned. “I have pantsuits.”

He moaned like a baby. “Busting my balls already. I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

That was the moment Pepper realized absolutely nothing about the great Tony Stark made a lick of sense.

But she could live with that.


End file.
